the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seifa Theirin
"I'm of Confessor blood, first and last. I am the grandaughter of the Mother Confessor herself, and if that is not enough incentive for you, then know that I am also the daughter of a Queen! As such, if I say you're to march into a lake, then it's your duty to march until you're breathing water and seeing fishes. Does that make it clear enough for you, soldier?" - Seifa reprimands a guard who having no idea who she is, has questioned her authority. Seifa Theirin is the daughter of Torani Storm, Queen of the Elves and Alistair Theirin, a Grey Warden and rightful King of Ferelden. She therefore supposedly stands to inherit two thrones, although Alistair walked out on the throne of Ferelden before he'd even met Torani, effectively forfeiting Seifa's claim to it. She has never expressed any desire to petition her claim to Ferelden, however, and is seemingly content to just remain the heir of her mother's kingdoms instead. 'Profile' 'General Information' Full Name: '''Seifa Rose Storm Theirin (pronounced See-Fa) '''Nicknames: '''Kahlan (her alter-ego name when disguising her identity), Little Lady, Princess, Young One, Dear One, Confessor, Mother Confessor '''Place of Birth: '''The Winter Palace of Elysium '''Place of Death: N/A Race: '''Ai'edhel (meaning 'small elf', not because of her size, but because she only has a small amount of Elvish in her. The rest is human.) '''Occupation: Crown Princess of the Elves and heir to the thrones of Ealdor, Elysium and Gedrefed. Also the next Mother Confessor of the Midlands after her paternal grandmother, though she does not yet know if she will take up this title or not. Languages Spoken: 'English, Elvish, Greek, French, Celtic and the language of the Mud People. Unlike her mother, however, Seifa cannot do accents, so some of these languages sound awkward when she tries to speak them. She is still fluent enough to get her meaning across, however. She can also read and write in all these languages, as well as the language of the Ancient Elves - a task her mother is unable to do, but her grandmother, Rose, was capable of doing. Seifa learned the language of the Ancient Elves from studying her grandmother's journals. 'Family ' 11 (2).jpg|Torani Storm, Queen of the Elves - Mother Alistair.png|Alistair Theirin, Grey Warden - Father (deceased) Eira copy.jpg|Eira Calvierri - Younger Half Sister 368 (2).jpg|Sir Gwaine, Senior Knight of the Queensguard - Step father (although he and Torani are not married) Rose.png|Queen Rose Storm - Maternal Grandmother (deceased) 200918_215157_2_024.jpg|Prince Norin Cade - Maternal Grandfather (deceased) 1000px-The dark tower percival.jpg|Sir Percival - Seifa's best friend, loyal bodyguard, one true love and future husband, all rolled into one. Cara-Promo2.jpg|Siri Denna - A former assassin who is saved by Seifa. She is now Seifa's second best friend, after Percival. Mirren-helen-mirren-25857746-484-600.jpg|Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell - Paternal Grandmother ' 'Physical Description' Hair Colour: 'Dark brown, just like her mother. '''Eye Colour: '''Emerald Green, also like her mother. '''Height: '''5' 7" (1.73m) '''Distinguishing Features: '''Her gentle smile and the scar on her upper left lip. 'Personality and Traits As a child, Seifa was a quiet, shy and very sweet little girl, who loved her mother more than anything else in the world and hated to be apart from her. As she has grown older, she's learned to stand on her own two feet and speak out more often, though she still constantly worries that she has done something to upset or anger her mother, because of Torani's bad tempers. However, as soon as she sees her mother smile, she knows that everything will be alright again. Her love of roses has always been one of her more endearing traits, and from a very early age, she developed the ability to create magical roses from thin air. She used to get one of the handmaidens to help her dry and press roses between the pages of a book to preserve them and now has a considerable collection of pressed roses, which she has used to decorate the front cover of her numerous journals and sketchbooks. Before she could read or write she'd often get her mother to write a short one or two word description beneath each of the pictures she had drawn, and taught herself how to read, from that - by using her hand-drawn pictures to associate meanings to the words her mother had written. Her grandmother, Queen Rose, once described her as being "Torani without the attitude", meaning that whilst she has inherited her mother's looks, Seifa has inherited none of Torani's attitude or temper, and instead takes after her father in that respect, with her quiet, gentle nature and abundance of good manners. However, her gentle nature has somewhat tempered Torani's own fiery one, and she is far less prone to her outbursts of rage and temper now. When she does get angry, Seifa is one of the very few who can calm her again, usually only needing a smile or a hug to do the trick. Because Torani cannot help it. She simply melts whenever her daughter is around and finds it impossible to stay mad - unless someone is threatening Seifa however. If that were ever to happen, then so help anyone who stands in Tora's way! And so help anyone who stands in Seifa's way if anyone dares to hurt those she cares about, too! 'Abilities and Skills' Like most elves, Seifa possesses some magical abilites, although unlike Tora who inherited variations of her mother's magic, Seifa's magic is completely unique and unlike anything anyone has ever seen before. ''The Power of Love - '' Her mother calls this 'Confessor Magic' because with but a touch, Seifa can cause a person to become fanatically loyal to her, to the point that he or she no longer possesses a sense of self. It is not a power that she has to summon forth - which would take time. It is a power that is with her all the timem being held back by her own concentration and discipline. She merely has to let go of the mental wall she creates around her powers, and they are release when she desires. It takes her a fraction of a second to use unleash her power, making it virtually impossible to escape. Using this power incapacitates Seifa for a few hours, however, leaving her weak until she is able to recover. The effect also wears off after an extended period of time, and it's duration depends on the state Seifa is in during the time she casts it. For example, if she is weakened from battle or physical pain, the effect may only last a few days, compared to the many years it could last if she is at the peak of health and fitness. It also does not work on anyone who is blood related to her, which she discovered at a young age when she tried to confess her own mother because Torani had tried to ground her and send her to her room. Seifa was peeved that her magic had not worked upon her mother, who laughed incredulously at the fact her daughter had even dared to try such a thing. But, she forgot all about the grounding, so it benefited Seifa in the long run. The very first 'victim' of her power was the knight, Sir Percival. Seifa had no idea what she was doing when she 'confessed' him, being just two years old at the time, but from then on, he appeared to be fanatically loyal to her and would do anything she asked. He is still devoted to her, even to this day, and will willingly lay his life on the line for her without question, rarely refusing her requests and desires, no matter what she asks him to do. (This has nothing to do with her magic, however, as being a child the effects only lasted a day. Percival chooses to remain devoted to her through his own free will, but for reasons unknown, Seifa still believes he is under her spell of confession, and he has never seen fit to tell her otherwise.) There is a darker side to Seifa's powers, however, which her mother was often keen for her to avoid, and which she herself is now wary of. Seifa's power over those touched by her magic is seemingly limitless in the fact that she possesses the ability to cause a subject touched by her power to die at her command, if she so desires. She could even cause a guilty man to die simply by making him see the full injustice of his actions. Once, her anger was so great that she told a man she wanted him to die because she was angry with him. She did not mean it, but never-the-less he keeled over and died at her feet, because she had told him to. From then on she became VERY careful about her choice of words in front of anyone she'd confessed. ''The Con Dar - '' Seifa also has the ability to invoke the Subtractive side of her magic, the Con Dar or the 'Blood Rage'. The Con Dar allows Seifa the power to use her traditional Confessor's magic without touching a person, and causes her not to need time to recover from its application afterwards. She can also confess whole groups of people, rather than a single person. However, she only slips into the Con Dar when truly angry - such as if a loved on is in danger, or being threatened. Seifa knows what she is doing, during the Con Dar, but she cannot control it, and may sometimes take her terrible anger out on those she loves, by accident. Only her mother and Percival have ever been able to talk her round from the Blood Rage. 'Allegiances' Elis (via Lyra, then later her children) Myrmidon (via Panos) Midas (via Samiyah) The Midlands, Westland and D'Hara (via Kahlan) Ferelden (via her father and grandfather) Albion (via King Arthur) 'History' 'A Surprise Arrival' Seifa was born four months after the death of her father, although the fact that Torani was even pregnant was unknown to most (even her best friends and family). The only people who even knew were her Queen Rose (Seifa's grandmother) and Lorcan (Tora's brother). Alistair never found out that he was to be a father, and even Torani had no idea she was even expecting until four months into the six month pregnancy. To say that Seifa was a surprise to everyone was probably the understatement of the century. After Seifa's birth, the Queensguard and Torani's handmaidens were informed, but sworn to secrecy, with their very lives forfeit, should they break this promise. Torani worried greatly for her child, as all those she had ever loved had been taken from her by death, and she was terrified that the same would happen to Seifa, too, not only because Seifa was her daughter, but also because she was the very last reminder that Torani had left of her beloved Alistair. That was why Torani kept Seifa hidden from the world. To protect her. However, as she grew older, Seifa began to grow more and more curious about her surroundings and the outside world, and eventually Torani realised that she could keep her daughter sheltered no longer. She slowly lifted the protective shroud she had placed over her daughter and allowed her out into the world a few steps at a time. 'Meeting the Family' Seifa's first public outing outside of Elysium was to Queen Lyra's wedding, where she stunned everyone with her shock appearance, but soon won the hearts of many. Even though she was just two years old at the time, she behaved perfectly, with beautiful manners, making friends with her extended family quickly and seeing them not as strangers, but as family, right from the very beginning. This was obvious when she allowed Kyra Spyros (Lyra's mother) to pick her up and hug her within just a few moments of meeting her, and expressing distress at the thought of Lyra being a cousin-once-removed (mistakenly believing that this meant Lyra was being 'removed' to somewhere else, and not wanting her to go). She was greatly amused by her mother's behaviour after Torani initiated a drinking contest between herself, Lyra, Panos of Myrmidon, Samiyah of Midas and Eldin Sunweaver (Tora's cousin and Lyra's new husband). As Torani had not touched 'adult drink' as she called it, since before Seifa's birth, she succumbed to its effects much sooner than she would normally have done, and began to do all kinds of foolish things with the others soon following suit. Seifa wanted to stay and watch, but Lorcan eventually took her off to bed, insisting that it was her bedtime. The next morning, Seifa had great fun teasing her mother about the night before, especially considering Tora had a killer hangover and was suffering badly from it. As Tora did her best to recover from both the painful hangover and the shock of what she'd gotten up to the night before, Seifa invited Kyra for a ride and the pair (accompanied by Percival) rode along the beaches of Elis for a time, getting to know one another better. The ride was cut short by the arrival of Selena the Siren, however, but Seifa didn't mind. She's grown to understand that adults often had important things to do and all playtimes had to come to an end at some point or another. She didn't know or understand what was going on regarding the Sirens, but whatever had happened, it resulted in her and her mother staying in Elis for well over a month, which suited her just fine. Soon she was getting up to all sorts of tricks as she found her feet and settled into life in Elis. Her mother's poor cousin, Eldin, was soon the target of most of her tricks and pranks, although Percival and Gwaine, who had also stayed in Elis to keep an eye on the Elven Royals, received their fair share of pranks too. It was during this time that Seifa learned that Lyra and Sam were both expecting children of their own, and she began to grow excited at the prospect of having friends to play with. She looked forward to being the oldest, and having the responsibility of looking after the other children, whilst also being able to play with them at the same time. Until that moment, the only people she'd ever really interacted with had been adults, after all. 'In The Future' Facts and Trivia *Seifa is the granddaughter of Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell, who once lived in the Midlands - close to the borders of Ferelden where she met Seifa's grandfather, Maric Theirin. This explains where Seifa's completely unexpected Confessor's Magic comes from - her grandmother, who is the Mother Confessor of the Midlands and last of her kind. The Taint of the Grey Wardens destroyed all of Alistair's Confessor Magic before it could ever truly establish itself, but Seifa is free from the taint and with the added strength of the magic inherited from her mother, she developed her powers from an incredibly early age and will fully develop into them by the age of eighteen. Kahlan was the youngest ever Mother Confessor and an incredibly powerful one at that. There is no knowing how powerful Seifa will become. *Just like her Grandmother Kahlan, Seifa is absolutely petrified of snakes. There is nothing she is more afraid of in this world, and would rather die than ever have to come into contact with one. This gives Eira great enjoyment as she grows older, and rubber snakes will often be found scattered about in the most random places, in the hopes of scaring the life out of Seifa, for her sister's enjoyment. *Seifa's family tree comprises of several very prominent and powerful names, including the Storms, Theirins, Amnells, Le Fays and Pendragons. This makes Seifa a descendant of prominent Heads of Royalty including Torani (mother) and Rose Storm (grandmother) of Ealdor, Alistair (father) and Maric (grandfather) Theirin of Ferelden and Kahlan Amnell (grandmother) of Aydindril.